yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Sandrian
thumb|left|129px Hej! Nazywam się Sandrian! Jestem założycielką i "Senpai'em" tejże wiki o Yandere Simulator. Cieszę się, że postanowiłeś zagościć u mnie na profilu! Informacje thumb|134px|Kiedy ktoś wchodzi do mojego pokoju a ja pisze artykuł na wiki Jestem typową 17-latką z dyslekcją która chodzi do typowego liceum. Pomimo mojej tak zwanej "choroby" zwaną "dyskleksja", władam językiem Hiszpański i Rosyjskim. Interesuję się Programowaniem i również też Biologią. W przyszłości planuje zostać Programistą albo przynajmniej Lekarzem Medycyny Sądowej. Moim ulubionym przedmiotem w szkole, jak można domyśleć, Biologia i Informatyka, ale również Historia. Interesuje się straszliwie Historią, szczególnie drugą wojną światową. Podziwiam również Polskich Żołnierzy i w każdy dzień Niepodległości, idę na cmentarz wojskowy składając kwiaty na grobach. Uwielbiam oglądać filmy edukacyjne na temat historii i również czytanie książek. Moim ulubionym pisarzem jest Edward Lee, uwielbiam jego opowieści, jestem jego wierną fanką. Jestem też wielką fanką zespołu Skillet, moja ulubioną piosenkę z ich zespołu to "Rise" to jest po prostu piękna. Natomiast, moim ulubionym anime jest Inazuma Eleven a manga Horimiya. Wielbię tez piłkę nożną, kiedyś grałam w gimnazjum w drużynie piłkarskim na miejscu Bramkarza, ale niestety thumb|286pxnasza drużyna się rozdzieliła. Yandere Simulator poznałam całkowicie przez głupkowaty przypadek, ponieważ w google wyszukiwałam z nudów słowo "tost" i aż ujrzałam film z Yandere Simulator autorstwa jakiegoś angielskiego youtubera. Zaczęłam oglądać od tak sobie, na początku wydawało się że ta gra została stworzona dla "beki" ale gdy trafiłam na anglojęzyczną wikie, zakochałam się. Potrafiłam w tą grę grać całe noce i dnie. Aż w końcu, założyłam tą wikie z przyjaciółmi, na początku myśleliśmy ze nikt nie będzie tu siedział, ale się grubo pomyliliśmy. Niestety, większość administratorów przestała być aktywna a ja samotnie tu siedzę.... Mój opis charakteru thumb|374px Jestem osobą typem samotnika, nie lubię za bardzo rozmawiać z ludźmi. Kiedyś pewna osoba mnie "zdradziła" i przez to, nie mam za wielkiego zaufania do ludzi. Przez moją dyslekcję i również problemy z wymową, wstydzę sie odezwać się na lekcji. Uraź ten powstał kiedy w podstawówce chciałam coś przeczytać a wszyscy się że mnie śmiali. Staram się być miła dla wielu osób, ale zdarza się że jestem złośliwa w stosunku do innych ludzi. Według niektórych, jestem osobą która jest wielkim pesymistą który się tnie ponieważ nauczycielka ujrzała u mnie jakieś rany a tak na prawdę to były zadrapania po moim kocie jednak jest thumb|300px inaczej, jestem realistką z dosyc dziwnym sposobem bycia. Nie cierpię osób fałszywych, pomimo że niektórzy mnie uważają za taką osobę. Wolę siedzieć pod łóżkiem i czytać książki niż wyjść na jakąś imprezę z alkoholem. Pomimo mojego osamotnego charakteru, dla moich dobrych znajomych jestem osobą z entuzjazmem i podnoszącym na duchu. Jestem również osobą straszliwie leniwą, zazwyczaj nie mam ochoty nic robić i odkładam wiele rzeczy na później o których i tak zazwyczam zapominam. Mój Fandom na tej wiki Postać Mam tylko jedną postać która jest też moim "Pupilkiem" i "Córką". Jest nią oczywiście Lagarto Quesada. Jest ona odwierciedleniem mojej "starszej" wersji, ale "wykolorowałam" ją aby nie miała nudnego życia. Ma bardzo podobne zachowanie co moja starsza "wersja" oprócz jej wzrostu. Opowiadania Inside Man czyli "Plan Doskonały". To moja pierwsza historia na tej wiki. Jest opowiadana z persektywy Cayli Martin, znanej wszystkim jako "Info-chan". Historia jest też moją "teorią" na temat o grze. W przyszłości planuje napisać jeszcze kilka opowiadań ma temat Lagarto, ale to jak będzie mi się chciało. Rzeczy które lubie poza YS i IE Ed, Edd i Eddy '''- jest to kreskówka mojego dzieciństwa. Zawsze mi poprawiała humor w złe thumb|258pxdni. Kiedyś w podstawówce, miałam ksywkę "Chudy Edd" z powodu mojej "inteligencji" i "pomysłów" i również rpzez to że miałam podobną czapkę co Chudy. Przez tą moja ksywkę, zostałam wierną fanką Chudego Edda. Natomiast nienawidziłam Nazz, nie rozumiem, dlaczego wszyscy są zakochani w tej dz*wce. '''Słodki Flirt - trudno się do tego przyznać, ale lubię grać we SłodkI Flirt. Powód? Śmieszne sytuacje i głupota głównej postaci. Zawsze to mnie dobijało. Yuri - tak, dobrze czytacie, lubię lesbijskie porno. Powód? Lepsze to niż te całe Yaoi i Hentai. thumb|296px W pierwszym, jest powtarzalność a zazwyczaj uke wygląda jak babski pasztet. Natomiast w drugim... Jest to za nudne, praiwe w każdym normalnym anime jest coś o seksie, że to zaczęło być już nudne. Jednak, pomimo że jestem Yuristką, nie cierpię anime Sakura Trick. A czemu? Bo mnie wkurza swoją głupotą i beznadziejną fabułą, to nawet juz fanfictiony Yaoi są lepszej jakości niż to coś. Tam chodzi tylko o cycki i pocałunki, a to juz jest powtarzające w Yaoi czy Hentai. Wolę Yuri w których jest cos takiego jak "delikatność" nie wiem jak to nazwać. 'Garfield '- uwielbiam go. Zawsze kochałam czytać jego komiksy, mam nawet chyba parę jeszcze w szufladzie. Jestem jego wierną fanką, znam na pamięć wszystkie jego komiksy i również filmy, oglądałam to już wiele razy że bym mogła zarecytować całą akcję w filmie "Garfield 2". Ulubione Postacie/Paringi itd. thumb|left|164px Moją ulubioną postacią z Yandere Simulator jest Yandere-chan i Sora Sosuke. Tą pierwszą przez jej zachowanie "Yandere" a tego drugiego, przez te "fan-arty" które są słodziasne. Natomiast moimi ulubionymi postaciami z Inazumy Eleven jest Gouenji Shuuya i Otonashi Haruna. Jestem również fanką ich "paringu", po prostu oni razem słodko wyglądają. A z postaci Horimiya to, jak można się domyśleć, jest Miyramura! ♥ Ksywki którymi mnie darzą ludzie * Santhumb|294px * Sandał * Spook * Kaktus Stefan * Stefan * Chudy Edd * SanSan * San-chan Ranking Youtuberów #Poszukiwacz #Marco Kubiś #Fuzionek #Buki #Axerfish #Turpat #Topowa Dycha #Topowe Teorie Spiskowe #Ponki #TheUnboxall Me piękne cytaty Syf Oto kącik syfu wszelakiego jaki znalazłam. Dorzucę coś, jak będę się nudziła. tumblr_mo6phjudb01rwlc06o1_500.jpg|Biedny Shuuya 3111702587_1_19_jdVem5rl.png|To takie w ch*j romantyczne że nie wiem d3587784.jpg|Tak bardzo reakcja Yuki i Endou na to że Shuuya się wyprowadza do Niemiec na zawsze. Ja tez taką miałam ;_; weegee_in_inazuma_eleven_by_dogy_kun-d3bcbpa.png|Romantyczna scena Weege z Endou ♥ Inazuma.Eleven.600.1398085.jpg|Takie słitasne chomiki... Inazuma.Eleven.GO.600.1636395.jpg|Czyli - co robią bohaterowie poza kamerą. To tak bardzo przypomina imprezę z okazji końca gimnazjum. ___as___orange_armoris_by_nehemiahsaens-d51fx4x.png|Baletnice pierwsza klasa ~~ __AFrazowski_wa_Maid-sama!.jpg|Nie wiem co to, ale Fraz wygląda słodko.... amour_sucre___corazon_de_melon___escenas_3_by_xiannustudio-d5q97aa.jpg|Tak bardzo moja mina gdy widzę coś słodkiego... (czyt. Manga Yuri) amour_sucre___the_bet_by_wolf_fer-d7gpav1.png|"Chodź się lovcicac!" amour_sucre_by_sheldary-d7uj4il.png|Zemsta jest słodka By_-Mogoliz.jpg|Tak bardzo moje uczucie gdy musiałam się uganiać za piłkami a on mając to w d*pie, odpoczywa By_-ChibiYozakura.jpg|Lysio chyba nie lubi zwierząt... tumblr_ntro3dzdTj1qinytvo1_1280.png|Czyli, kiedy Lysio ożeni się z Sucrette... ___creepypasta_jeep_party____by_tomokaneko-d6ibthx.gif|Tak bardzo impreza kripipastowa jim_the_cactus_is_curious__by_kriisykins-d64ucz2.jpg|Chudy Edd został tatą! I Kevin... hOZnOpdI.jpg|Kiedy odpowiadam na ciętą ripostę swoją ripostą... 167242_najgorsza-rzecz-w-posiadaniu-kota.gif|To takie prawdziwe nope__gif_test__by_fallen_blackroses-d5yt4go.gif|Kiedy chcę włączyć komputer a tata na nim siedzi when_senpai_notices_you____by_fallen_blackroses-d83qbfs.gif|Ten uwodzicielski wzrok... Poderwie nie jedną d*pę wtf-japan-gif-spinzaku.gif|Kiedy wracam do domu i chcę odpocząć a się okazuje że jedziemy od razu do Warszawy tumblr_nsn9baTseb1uqgkyxo1_400.gif|Nie wiem co to, ale fajne collab__be_my_senpai_sensei__by_mixipony-d5wszls.png|Czyli - co każdy Senpai czuję gdy widzi swojego wielbiciela... notice_me_pls_by_poikahorse-d7pi0qe.png|Miłość do Pinkie. notice_me_senpai__by_misspolycysticovary-d7jlh08.png|Notice me Senpai wersja Poniaczowe Yaoi trixie_and_dusk_by_misspolycysticovary-d7popi9.png|Czyli, jak klacze podrywają ogierów... What. senpai_by_annie_anime-d6lmdvj.png|Biedny Pinkie... Senpai go nie kocha * smellin__gud_by_annie_anime-d6lmg3d.png|Bo aby być zauważony, trzeba zrobić wszystko... Wszystko mini_manga_yuri_2_by_hikashy.jpg|Stare i wszystkim znane. Ale nadal mi się to podoba. Inazuma.Eleven.GO.full.837940.jpg|Tak mam ochotę zrobić gdy widzę jakąś nastolatkę w mini spódniczce. Nie jestem pedofilem, ale mam taką dziwną ochotę... Wtf * Just.Be.Friends.full.833771.jpg|Czyli - co się na prawdę działo w "Just be friends" autorstwa Luki Megurine